<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320444">The Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Beatles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Blow Jobs, Diapers, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Messy, Poor John, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Scat, Sub John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John forgets something important. He forgot he wasn't wearing any diaper while in public.<br/>Daddy Paul is up to some humiliation, a revenge for having embarrassed the whole band.<br/>(I'm sorry for this horrible summary, I can't do them)</p><p>Part two: John being babied into the studio and has some fun with his daddy and uncles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Beatles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabycry/gifts">crybabycry</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short thing I wrote, hope you'll like it!<br/>Leave a comment with your opinion :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John anxiously looked around, seeing all the people into the room, like sardines into a tin.</p>
<p>The Beatles were at a party, and all the people trying to talk to him weren't helping his escape.</p>
<p>He groaned, pressing his thighs together and taking in sharp breaths to try and will the feeling away from his body.</p>
<p>He was sweating, shaking a little in the effort of keeping in the rather large mess that was prying down on his bowels.</p>
<p>Next to him, Paul, George and Ringo were standing, talking and answering every question those snobbish men and women were telling them.</p>
<p>But John couldn't care less about them. His mind was set onto holding on and not messing his trousers and pants.</p>
<p>He had to remind himself he wasn't wearing any diaper.</p>
<p>Paul noticed annoyed that John had completely tuned out the people talking to him and sharply elbowed him into the side.<br/>John seemed to come back to earth with a sharp gasp, eyes going incredibly wide.</p>
<p>The dark haired bassist opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong, when he heard a loud blorp.</p>
<p>He shockingly looked at John, whose face had coloured a bright shade of red, head hanging low and tears starting to appear in his eyes.</p>
<p>George and Ringo, almost comically, jumped back a little, almost like John was poisoned. The room fell into an eerie silence.</p>
<p>Until a lady loudly screamed, "Oh my God! He has just pooped his trousers!"</p>
<p>Everyone started talking among each other, someone staring at the Beatles, that were still standing in the middle of the room, with pity looks, someone openly mocking them, others looking at John in disgust.</p>
<p>Paul quickly grabbed John's wrist, turning him around sharply, the auburn haired one too shocked and humiliated to stop him.</p>
<p>In his trousers, a big bulge has formed, the back of it stained a disgusting brownish colour.</p>
<p>Paul was furious, eyebrows knitted together and the corners of his mouth tugged downward.</p>
<p>"You can't even hold yourself for some hours, John? Jesus" he exclaimed exasperated.</p>
<p>Like a thunderstorm, an echoing of voices wrapped around them. John couldn't hear them. He could only hear extreme humiliation.</p>
<p>"You should change him right here in front of everyone" thundered a woman, sending a wicked look at John, who had bursted into tears as soon as he heard those words.</p>
<p>Paul smirked, "That sounds amazing, doesn't it, lads?" he asked, turning around to stare at his other two band mates, completely ignoring John's wailing of humiliation.</p>
<p>"Of course" said George, a wicked look into his eyes, "He always wear nappies and the only time we trusted him going out without one, he thanks us like that"</p>
<p>His words were met by laughter by the people watching them.</p>
<p>"It was an accident!" wailed out John, his face red to match his hair. <br/>He noticed with horror that Paul was already peeling off his ruined trousers and couldn't help but wail when the people gasped upon seeing the terrible state his underwear was.</p>
<p>"Shush, baby. You're just a baby, no one was expecting you to be a grown-up. We all know that you like dirtying your big boy pants" Paul was determined to embarrass John as much as he had embarrassed them.</p>
<p>"Geo, Ringo, can you get me a towel or something?" The two nodded, ready to run to the nearest restroom.<br/>They soon returned holding some towels, some dry and some wet in warm water.</p>
<p>John started crying even more, couldn't help himself but feeling himself hardening into his briefs. </p>
<p>The humiliation was like hot poison into his veins, but god, wasn't he humiliated.<br/>He didn't want Paul changing him in front of all those snobbish people.</p>
<p>It was a thing being changed and completely exposed in front of George and Ringo, and another in front of those people.</p>
<p>Luckily, Paul took a little bit of pity in him.</p>
<p>He made him stand with his back facing the guests, his front facing Paul. "Now Daddy is gonna change you, baby Johnny. Shh, no need to cry" cooed the man in a loud voice, peeling off the extremely ruined underwear.</p>
<p>John gasped as the cold air hitted his heated bottom, and his bottom lip quivered in disgust at the feeling of the mess.</p>
<p>Everyone was staring at his messy cheeks, legs and hole as he felt his arse cheeks being pulled apart.</p>
<p>Paul got behind him, starting wiping him while humiliating him even further. "What did you eat, baby? Beans? Look at this messy bummy, it's so dirty!" </p>
<p>John wailed. He knew what Paul was doing. He was getting him back for humiliating the whole band.</p>
<p>George and Ringo weren't doing anything, only enjoying the show, until the younger guitarist's hand slipped away from his own body, squeezing John's angry red, weeping small erection instead.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're such a baby, Johnny!" he cooed mockingly, jerking him off quickly. </p>
<p>In no matter of time, John was blinded by the strongest orgasm he had ever felt, coming undone into the towel George had pulled under him.</p>
<p>"Here, all clean now!"</p>
<p>John cooed softly, still fazed by his own orgasm. He noticed that his arse didn't feel as cold, and he noticed a rather scratchy material being tidied to his waist.</p>
<p>He was sleepy, all that crying, being humiliated and coming so hard were taking their toll on his body, and next thing he knew he was scooped up into some warm, strong arms.</p>
<p>He nestled his head between the neck and shoulder of whoever was holding him, finding out by the smell it was Paul.</p>
<p>He could vaguely see Ringo and George holding some bundled up items, probably his clothes and the towels they had used to clean him with.</p>
<p>People were still stunningly staring at them, whispering to each other and John knew how babish he looked, naked from the waist down, with only Paul's jacket as a makeshift cover, held deadweight into the younger man's arms, but he was too tired to care.</p>
<p>He just hoped Brian would give those people some money for their silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to do a part two and it got longer than expected. <br/>Enjoy and leave a comment :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John woke up feeling tired and heavy, like a bus had just passed over his head.</p><p>He turned around, sighing from his nose as his body got buried in the firm body that belonged to Paul.</p><p>He sucked softly on his dummy, enjoying the warmth of Paul's hand and he cooed at the sensation of a hand softly carding through his bed head.</p><p>"Good morning, sleepy head"</p><p>He peered his eyes open, even if his eyelids weighed like there was something keeping them shut and was met by Paul in all his morning glory.</p><p>John noticed of being naked only a second time; his legs were raised up and his cheeks spreaded.</p><p>The smile on Paul's face, although soft, held something malicious.</p><p>Suddenly, his weary eyes fell onto a jar and he moaned.</p><p>"Shhh, Johnny. I'm not gonna use them. Not now at least" said Paul, smirking and shaking the bottle of laxatives, making John moan even louder, the small hole between his cheeks slightly gaping.</p><p>"You're gonna wear this like the good baby you are until daddy takes it out, because you are a good baby aren't you?" To prove his point, Paul pushed something deep into John's bum, making him squeal behind his dummy.</p><p>Paul laughed, pinning the disposable nappy to John's hips, before softly picking him up, "We're gonna have breakfast at the studio" he said casually, walking to the big wardrobe of the nursery.</p><p>John's heart stopped beating. He had completely forgotten they had to go to the studio. And Paul was going to treat him like a baby.</p><p>Suddenly, he remembered the night before. Him messing himself in front of people while wearing nothing but a pair of pants.</p><p>So this was the punishment Paul was talking about last night, before John had slipped into a dreamless slumber.</p><p>Paul didn't seem to notice or care about his anguish as he dressed him up.</p><p>But he was wearing big boy clothes on top of his thick nappy and childish onesie. "You're not gonna wear your clothes in the studio. It's hot and little babies can stay naked aside for their nappies" answered Paul to the unspoken question.</p><p>John's eyes widened as he looked at the body length mirror. With his jeans on, his bottom looked even more big, ballooning out completely from his dark trousers.</p><p>Before he could start crying, though, John's dummy was back into his mouth and clipped to the front of his shirt, John relaxing immediately, even if the embarrassment was still burning into him.</p><p> </p><p>They walked out, quickly getting in the car.<br/>It was early in the morning and fans hadn't gathered around the house yet, luckily.</p><p>He looked like a tease. He looked like a laughingstock. He looked like a degenerated big baby.</p><p> </p><p>"Johnny, no, no, there's no reason to cry, lovey. Shhh, daddy's here, you're safe" </p><p>John hadn't even realised he had been crying, not until he was cuddled into Paul's warm protective arms.<br/>One of his hands had slipped down to the seat of his nappy and John moaned as the plug shifted slightly.</p><p>"It's all right, Johnny. Daddy's here"</p><p>He sniffled a bit with a nod, his tummy grumbling slightly, making Paul laugh, "We'll have breakfast as soon as we're over at the studio" he promised, seeing they had almost neared the big prominent building.</p><p>They finally made it to the Abbey Road Studio, which only meant that the worst part of the punishment had started.</p><p>When they made it to the recording room, John's heart was beating loudly, almost jumping out of his chest.</p><p>He was so humiliated when he saw his other bandmates, along with George Martin, Brian and Mal turning around to look at the new guests.</p><p>"Oh, look who could wake the baby up!" chuckled Brian, smiling as Paul dragged John close by the hand.</p><p>John, face absolutely red, suddenly felt extremely self conscious of the oversized dummy into his mouth, and immediately tried to spit it out, resulting in Paul glaring at him.</p><p>"John, what have I told you so many times? You have to keep your dummy in your mouth" he said, harshly patting the boy's backside.</p><p>It didn't hurt, the thick padding he was wearing providing a shield, but he shrieked nevertheless.</p><p>Everyone around him chuckled in amusement, even more so when Paul started undressing John until he was standing in only his thick disposable nappy and dummy in his mouth, his whole body flushed red.</p><p>"Oh, it looks like a little friend has woken up!" cooed Ringo, one hand grasping John's cock from above the nappy.</p><p>John gasped as his hard prick was grasped and a moan broke free, his hips buckling up to grasp more of that beautiful friction.</p><p>"Ringo, no. The baby can't have a cummy yet, it's too early" reprimed Paul, grabbing John and putting him on the sofa, "Don't you want to be a good baby, John?" he asked with a smirk.</p><p>John moaned and nodded, "I'm a good baby" he moaned.</p><p>"Good" smirked the dark haired bassist, "Then you stay on George's lap while I feed you your breakfast, okay?"</p><p>The auburn haired boy's heart froze in horror in his chest, brain supplying images of the package of laxatives.</p><p>He moaned, but didn't try to break free. Even if very humiliating, his cock was hard as a rock into his nappy  <br/>If he was a good boy, maybe Paul would take pity in him and make him cum.</p><p>Soon, too soon for John's likings, Paul was back in the main room, still munching on what smelled like bacon and holding a baby bottle and a little jar of baby food.</p><p>"Here we go, baby. Your breakfast" cooed the man, sitting down in front of John and George.</p><p>John's blush deepened and he tried to wriggle free, but George was holding him tightly with a wicked glint in his eyes.</p><p>That was probably karma. John had always degraded George as an infant. Now, George was the grown-up and he was the baby, helplessly being fed the disgusting goo of baby food.</p><p>Luckily, Paul had gotten him bananas and peaches, which wasn't as disgusting as many other flavours he had eaten.</p><p>John kept still for all the feeding, face red and chin and overall his own face coated into baby food.</p><p>Everyone was laughing at him, cooing and baby talking like he was an actual baby who couldn't understand what was going on around him.</p><p>When the last spoonful of orange yellow mush was gulped down by John, Paul put the rubber teat of the baby bottle into John's mouth and the boy started sucking down the milk loudly, eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>Paul smiled, picking him up from George's lap and maneuvering him until he was half laying into his Daddy's arms.</p><p>The dark haired boy kept on softly praising him, looking love struck at his loved baby boy sucking his milk so peacefully, his long lashes brushing the top of his soft cheeks.</p><p>He gurgled a little bit when the bottle was removed from his mouth and the others, who had been eagerly watching, cooed at him, making him gulp a little.</p><p>He was then manhandled until he was sitting with his chest against his daddy's chest and blushed as Paul, patting his back, made a loud burp came out from him.</p><p>"Aw, now you're all free from that bad gas in your belly" laughed Paul, stroking his soft blush stained cheek, "But I can't wait for you to fill this nappy with your big poopy"</p><p>John found himself moaning loudly at the comment, his cock hardening some more into the soft plasticy material protecting his lower body.</p><p>Paul quietly wiped his mouth clean, before his hand lowered down to the front of his nappy.</p><p>The guitarist moaned, buckling his hips against the hand pressed on his crotch.</p><p>"No, no, no. No cummies for baby John until daddy says so"</p><p>John whined. He didn't feel like an adult at all. He wanted to throw a tantrum and cry until Paul would give him a nice cummy.</p><p>But he knew that he had to be patient. If he misbehaved, Paul's fury would be horrible and he wouldn't dream to cum anytime soon.</p><p>So he only nodded, all teary eyed and red faced.</p><p>"Oh, what a good baby I've got" cooed Paul, pressing a kiss onto his forehead and making him coo too, even if he was blushing.</p><p>George and Ringo snickered, "Such a baby" they both cooed and Paul chuckled too.</p><p>John was left sitting on the floor of the main room, surrounded by his toys.</p><p>Much to his horror, he could feel his mind disconnected from all the talk the others were doing.<br/>He grabbed his rattle, crawling over and sitting on his knees, his nappy giving him a soft cushion from the hard cold floor.</p><p>He played with his toys, sometimes cooing and looking at his daddy's and uncles with big eyes full of wonder for his toys.</p><p>Aside from the actual cooes and babytalk, no one acknowledged him much.<br/>Everytime John tried to say something relative to what the band was discussing, everyone acted like what he was saying was babytalk and not actual opinions.</p><p>That thing annoyed John to no end, but he knew better than to start throwing a tantrum.</p><p>Plus, he could feel the telltale signs of an impending potty urge.</p><p>He clenched his hole, trying to contain the mess, but moaned loudly. He had forgotten about the plug snuggly sitting in his bottom.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! The laxatives already have made an effect? Oh, you do need to go potty" Paul's voice was a rough whisper and his hand hand sneaked down to the back of John's nappy.</p><p> </p><p>John moaned, feeling fingers tracing the rim of the plug and slightly pulling it out, before thrusting it in.</p><p>His moans and high pitched sounds were muffled by his dummy, but John knew that everyone was looking at him.</p><p>"Promise me to fill this nappy with all your poopy" Paul's finger had tightened around the plug and John felt his eyes tear up.</p><p>"Yes, daddy, yes!" he said brokenly. Despite his building humiliation, he was rock hard.</p><p>"C'mon" <br/>He was lifted up and onto Paul's lap, his back facing the others.</p><p>Quickly, the plug was pulled out from him and he moaned, stretched hole trying to close itself, but John knew it was useless.</p><p>He was about to fill that nappy helplessly.</p><p>He broke wind several times, the smell intensifying more and more, until John couldn't do it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>With the loudest, wettest fart, he let out.</p><p>He felt so good, finally relieving himself from the pain in his belly.</p><p>He was hyper aware of the nappy swelling under him and of the mess pressing against his bottom.</p><p>Paul's hand never left the seat of the nappy and John could feel Paul's dick poke him.</p><p>He sucked on his dummy a little more. He finally ended messing, body shaky and face flushed.</p><p>Suddenly, he shrieked loudly as Paul pressed the heavy messed seat of his nappy against his bottom, resulting in a wet squishing sound to be made.</p><p>Paul laughed at the shriek, before helping John back onto his feet.</p><p>His legs were shaking and he could feel his nappy inch lower with the weight.</p><p>His eyes filled with tears again, "No, sweetie, don't cry, don't cry" </p><p>He didn't realise he was crying until Paul wiped his eyes and cheeks. </p><p>He started bawling his eyes out and Paul scooped him up, bouncing him and rocking him back and forth.</p><p>"Oh, poor baby. What's wrong, Johnny? You don't like your nappy?" cooed Brian, softly rubbing the baby's back.</p><p>John kept on wailing loudly, Paul gently rubbing his back and cooing softly into his ear. "No, Brian, he's just a bit overwhelmed and very tired. Shhh, lovey, I'm gonna change you soon and then you'll take a nice kip, okay?" whispered soothingly Paul, gently pulling up the baby's fringe to kiss his sweaty forehead.</p><p>John's sobs had subsided and he was now only whimpering sometimes, but he looked more content.</p><p>Paul smiled at his chubby face, leaning down to press another kiss to the crown of his head, before taking out the dummy from the baby's mouth.</p><p>Instantly, John's thumb found its way into his mouth and he only blushed a little when the others cooed at him.</p><p> </p><p>The most embarrassing moment, though, had yet to start.</p><p>John, even in his trance, noticed the thick changing mat in the middle of the room.<br/>His heart was pounding and he couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks as Paul laid him down onto the mat, whimpering as his arse made full contact with the mess in the back of it.</p><p>But before he could start to cry, Paul had quickly untaped the soiled nappy. "Oh, look what a big mess this baby has done" cheered the bassist, meticulously passing a wipe through his cleft and in the middle of the soft cheeks.</p><p>John moaned, hands coming up to cover his face as he sucked loudly on his dummy.</p><p>He could feel everyone's eyes on him.<br/>All his friends and bandmates were looking as Paul changed him out of a horribly messed nappy and into a clean one.</p><p>His body was like soft clay put into the younger man's hands. He couldn't do anything but suck on his dummy helplessly, sometimes squirming at the cold wipes and scrutinizing eyes.</p><p>When Paul finally pinned closed the nappy, John wasn't feeling any more adult.</p><p>He was just a baby with his daddy and uncles.</p><p>Quickly, the world tinted black as he fell into a deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p>Paul had picked up the sleeping baby, gently and carefully holding him close.<br/>Brian hushered to open a door, the door leading to a room where there was a comfy sofa Paul could let John sleep in.</p><p>The bassist smiled thankful, straining a little bit under the guitarist's dead weight body.</p><p>The others decided that the big baby needed a proper prize once he was awake.</p><p> </p><p>When John returned back into his senses, soft afternoon light was filtering through the window.</p><p>Paul was sitting there, smiling down at him as he stroked his thick hair.</p><p>"Good afternoon, sleepy head" he cooed and John sleepily cooed back.</p><p>His prick was achingly hard yet again into his nappy and he bucked his hips a little to try and prove his point.</p><p>His unspoken question was met by a loud chuckle, and almost as suddenly, his body was lifted up and out of bed.</p><p>He quickly clung to his daddy tightly, letting out a shriek.</p><p>"Baby, do you want to give your uncles a nice blowie?" </p><p>Those words were like a magic word into his ear and he moaned wantonly, mouth dropping open and dummy falling onto the carpeted floor.</p><p>Only now, had John noticed to have been pulled out of Paul's arms and onto the floor, just in front of the others.</p><p>He saw their smirking face and unzipped trousers, so he quickly made his way towards them, half crawling half worming his way over there.</p><p>His head fell onto George's lap, mouth open and eyes pleading.</p><p>"Can I…" John looked back at Paul, who was watching him from the opposite side, in a comfy armchair, hand already wrapped around his hard shaft. </p><p>The boy nodded at him encouragingly, "Tell uncle what he wants"</p><p>"Can I... can I drink your milk?" whispered the boy, blush raising.</p><p>George moaned gutterly, grabbing John's head and lowering him down quickly onto his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Though experienced, his blowjob was very sloppy and uncoordinated, only proving to them how little and pathetic he was.</p><p>When George cummed, he obediently drank down all the bitter substance.</p><p>After George, Brian happened, the older man gently praising the boy, calling him a good baby and cumming in his mouth.</p><p>Then it was Ringo's turn and the man almost choked him because he couldn't help but chase the warm wet feeling.</p><p>With Mal, John's eyes widened at the size, but leaned down and tried to gulp him down as much as he could.</p><p>After every man was spent and content, Paul called him to him.</p><p>He noticed he was soft already, cum pooling in his hand.</p><p>"Lick" was a command. John quickly for work, erotically sucking every finger clean, before licking his hand too.</p><p>All the while, Paul moaned, grasping his head with his clean hand, making him go deeper.</p><p>"All right, baby. Do you want to make a cummy now?"</p><p>"Yes, daddy, please! Baby wants a cummy, daddy!" moaned John.</p><p>He was getting hasty now, dick throbbing and he was desperate. He had been a good boy all day, he had even made a poopy like his daddy wanted.</p><p>Daddy wasn't that cruel to leave him without a cummy, was he?</p><p>Paul fake pondered the request, enjoying John squirming and shaking in need, eyes teary and face flushed.</p><p>"An all fours, back to me"</p><p>He was quick to put himself into the required position, lowering himself onto his elbows. A sharp intake of breath made him smile, before he gasped at the cold air hitting his arse as Paul took off his nappy.</p><p> </p><p>His body was relaxing, but he suddenly jumped, eyes going wide and moans spilling out his red, spit shining lips.</p><p>"Mh, you taste like baby powder" moaned Paul, leaning down to give another lick at the loose hole between John's cheeks.</p><p>The man lapped and kissed and blew hair at the little gaping red hole, making John shudder and moan.</p><p>Someone in the small crowd watching whistled and made comments, but either boy was too far away to notice or care.</p><p>Paul was good with his tongue, the taste of John being intoxicating for the man.</p><p> </p><p>After a particular lick, John came, spilling all over the carpet. Behind him, he heard Paul moan and come too.</p><p> </p><p>He was so tired. </p><p>It was ridiculous, as he had slept not even an hour before.</p><p>And yet, he could feel himself slip into unconsciousness as Paul cleaned up all the mess with a wipe.</p><p>He could barely register being picked up and nestled into daddy's warm arms and everyone kissing him on the forehead as a goodnight.</p><p>Last but not least, Paul pressed a kiss onto his forehead, cheeks and finally lips.</p><p>"Good nap, baby. I love you"</p><p>"Love...you...too"</p><p>And Paul grinned, holding to his chest his precious overgrown adult baby boy, John sleeping as good as everytime he was in daddy's protective arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>